Le sort en est jeté
by Azkalia
Summary: Harry Potter se retrouve accusé du meurtre de Diggory. Hermione découvre à la mort de ses parents que ceux-ci étaient en réalité des sorciers. Drago doit faire un choix qui bouleversera son existence. Le sort en est jeté, le destin de nos héros favoris est en jeu... Que va t'il advenir d'eux ?
1. Chapter 1

La journée la plus chaude de l'été tirait à sa fin. Tout était calme à Privet Drive, un silence quasi-religieux régnait dans le lotissement. A cause de la canicule, l'usage des jets d'eau étaient interdits. Par conséquent, les voitures d'ordinaires étincelantes se couvraient de poussière et les pelouses verdoyantes n'étaient plus que des étendues d'herbes brûlées. Nul n'osait s'aventurer hors de leur maison, la chaleur étant bien trop accablante. Les vendeurs de climatisation faisaient fortune. Ceux qui n'en avait pas les moyens, laissait les fenêtres grandes ouvertes dans l'espoir d'attirer une brise inexistante. Harry Potter poussa un soupir agacé et jeta la gazette du sorcier sur son lit. Rien, de rien, aucun article ne mentionnait le retour de Voldemort. Le premier ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge, restait campé sur ses positions. Il devenait évident pour ceux qui savaient lire entre les lignes que Voldemort montait en puissance. Incidents, disparitions inexpliquées faisaient la une des journaux sorciers et moldus.

Pourtant le gouvernement sorcier se refusait à y croire, préférant accuser Dumbledore d'affabulations et de manipulation. Dans la gazette, il dépeignait Harry comme étant un garçon perturbé, en manque d'attention, un peu fou. Bien-sûr, Fudge orchestrait cette campagne de calomnie. Harry était écœuré de l'attitude du ministère et des journaux, un moment on l'acclamait tels un héros et celui d'après on le descendait plus bas que terre. Harry avait parfois l'impression d'être une marionnette. Il ressentait tout cela un peu comme une trahison. Les sorciers changeaient d'avis dès que le sens du vent tournait pareils à des girouettes sur les toits.

Les Dursley ne l'avaient pas trop ennuyé pour une fois. Hormis quelques claques infligées par son oncle, les remarques acerbes de sa tante et la chasse aux Harry que pratiquait son cousin Dudley dès qu'ils se croisaient, il avait été relativement en paix. Être sorcier le protégeait un peu, l'oncle Vernon ne le brutalisait pas trop. Son oncle craignait ses amis, surtout Sirius. La simple mention de Sirius, ce dangereux criminel, faisait blanchir le visage d'ordinaire rougeâtre de Vernon.

Cela n'empêchait pas Harry d'être très déçu de ses amis, il était même furieux contre eux. On était le 2 août et les quelques lettres reçues de Ron ne répondaient à aucunes de ses questions. Son meilleur ami l'abreuvait de banalités.

Soi-disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas Dumbledore le leur interdisait. Hermione n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui écrire. D'après Ron, elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de le faire.

Personne ne lui disait quand on viendrait le chercher. Harry se doutait grâce aux vagues indices présent dans les lettres de Ron, qu'Hermione et lui se trouvaient au même endroit, probablement au Terrier. Harry était furieux de penser que ses meilleurs amis s'amusaient comme des fous ensemble, alors que lui était coincé chez son oncle et sa tante. Pourquoi se trouvaient-ils au cœur de l'action alors qu'on le laissait de côté. Harry avait largement prouvé ses capacités depuis le temps. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait empêché le vol de la pierre philosophale en première année, combattu un basilic et sauvé Ginny en seconde, affronté les détraqueurs en troisième et participer au tournoi des trois sorciers, assister à la mort de Cédric et au retour de Voldemort en quatrième ? Donc pourquoi le laisser dans l'ignorance des évènements actuels ?

En attendant, il passait la grande majorité de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre à tourner en rond. Rien de bien palpitant en somme. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas réellement la faute de ses amis. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que Ron et Hermione viennent le chercher sans autorisation. Le hurlement de tante Pétunia le tira de ses sombres pensées. Il descendit les escaliers en trombe, baguette à la main. Un hibou moyen duc s'était posé sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Harry s'approcha et récupéra l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans son bec. L'oncle Vernon qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce devint d'un beau rouge pivoine en voyant l'animal.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS DE HIBOUX CHEZ MOI !

Harry l'ignora en frémissant et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Il s'assura tout de même d'être hors de portée de son oncle. Il se mit à lire sa lettre avec attention.

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Nous vous informons de l'ouverture d'une enquête concernant la mort de Cédric Diggory et l'utilisation du sortilège impardonnable Avada Kedavra._

 _La gravité de cette violation du décret sur l'interdiction de l'usage des impardonnable entraîne d'office votre expulsion de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Des représentants du ministère se présenteront à votre domicile dans les plus brefs délais afin de procéder à la confiscation de votre baguette magique. Nous procéderons à l'étude des derniers sortilèges pratiqués. Etant donnés la gravité des faits qui vous sont reprochés, nous avons le regret de vous informer que vous êtes convoqué à une audience disciplinaire le 12 août. Votre présence est obligatoire. Cette audience a pour objectif de déterminé votre culpabilité ou votre innocence._

 _Vous espérant en bonne santé, je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

 _Dolorès Ombrage_

 _Sous-secrétaire d'état_

 _Ministère de la Magie._

Harry lut et relut la lettre. Il se sentait engourdi, paralysé par l'horreur de la situation. Un étau glacé comprimait sa poitrine. On le renvoyait de Poudlard. On le privait du seul endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison. Qu'allait-il faire ? Plus rien ne paraissait existé autour de lui. L'oncle Vernon lui assena une taloche à l'arrière du crâne pour le faire réagir. Il leva les yeux vers les Dursley. On allait lui confisquer sa baguette. Il devait partir, loin. Sinon, il finirait comme Sirius. On allait trafiquer sa baguette et l'emprisonner. Il ignorait juste où trouver un refuge sûr. C'est le moment que choisi une petite chouette pour délivrer un nouveau message. Cela provoqua une fois de plus, la rage de son oncle.

\- COMMENT IL FAUT VOUS LE DIRE A VOUS LES ANORMAUX ! PAS DE HIBOUX ICI !

Harry tremblait en détachant le petit rouleau de parchemin accroché à la patte de l'animal. Les mains moites, il déplia le message qui semblait écrit d'une main hâtive. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil son oncle. Il n'avait aucune envie de servir de défouloir.

 _Harry,_

 _Dumbledore vient d'arriver au ministère pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe. Il va arranger la situation. Surtout ne quittes pas la maison de ta famille. Ne donne pas ta baguette et ne fais pas de magie. Quelqu'un va venir te chercher._

 _Arthur Weasley_

Harry se sentit soulagé un bref instant. Dumbledore allait certainement arranger les choses ou les empirer. Le survivant ne savait plus trop quoi penser du directeur de Poudlard. C'était lui qui le forçait année après année à retourner chez les Dursley. Encore lui qui veillait à ce qu'il reste ignare depuis son plus jeune âge. De plus jusqu'à présent, on ne pouvait pas dire que le vieux sorcier veillait sur lui de manière efficace. Chaque année, il lui arrivait quelque chose de pire que l'année précédente. Comment devait-il s'y prendre pour ne pas rendre sa baguette ? Si un employé du ministre le lui demandait, il serait obligé de s'en séparer. A moins d'engager un duel, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire et s'il le faisait alors il gagnait un aller simple pour Azkaban.

\- Tu n'apportes rien de bon à ceux qui t'entoures... Comme pour ce Cédric dont tu cries le prénom la nuit. A cause de toi, on va finir par nous trouver bizarre. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres comme toi. Alors il faut que ça s'arrête ! Lâcha sa tante plus pâle que la mort.

Harry se figea et serra les poings afin de se calmer. Tout ça c'était de sa faute après tout. Il ne l'avait pas voulu mais ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il ne servait à rien d'hurler après eux, ou de leur expliquer, leurs opinions resteraient les mêmes. S'il fallait blâmer quelqu'un c'était Voldemort et Dumbledore pour les obliger à cohabiter. Il s'efforça de rester poli.

\- Je m'excuse tante Pétunia mais je n'y peux rien !

Sa tante le regardait avec méfiance comme si elle doutait de la sincérité de son neveu. Harry s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de Pétunia.

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête à la recherche d'une solution. Harry ne voyait aucune échappatoire et ça l'inquiétait grandement.

Quand un hibou s'engouffra dans la cuisine pour la troisième fois de la soirée, il crut que les Dursley allaient faire une crise d'apoplexie. Harry se saisit de l'enveloppe, elle devait provenir du ministère vu son aspect officiel.

\- J'en ai vraiment assez de ces foutus hiboux ! Marmonna l'oncle Vernon en refermant la fenêtre d'un air las tandis qu'Harry lisait sa lettre.

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Suite à notre lettre d'il y a approximativement vingt-deux minutes, le ministère de la Magie est revenu sur sa décision de procéder à la confiscation immédiate de votre baguette magique. Vous pourrez donc la conserver jusqu'à votre audience disciplinaire du 12 août lors de laquelle, elle sera examinée par notre expert._

 _À la suite d'un entretien avec le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, le ministère a bien voulu que la question de votre expulsion soit également examinée à cette date. Vous devrez par conséquent vous considérer comme simplement suspendu jusqu'à plus ample informé._

 _Je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

 _Dolorès Ombrage_

 _Sous-secrétaire d'état_

 _Ministère de la Magie_

Harry sentit l'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine se relâcher à la mention qu'il n'était plus que suspendu. Ses craintes n'avaient pas disparu pour autant. Tout allait se jouer à cette audience du 12 août.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ces hiboux ? Demanda Vernon.

\- A la fin de l'année Voldemort a ressuscité...

\- Volde... quoi ? C'est ridicule gamin ! Nul ne peut revenir d'entre les morts...

\- C'est le mage noir qui a tué mes parents. Il a tué Cédric et a essayé de me tuer... Je suis convoqué à une audience disciplinaire à ce sujet. Quelqu'un va venir me chercher.

\- Vous avez encore la peine de mort ? Questionna l'oncle Vernon avec une lueur d'espoir.

\- Oui mon oncle, ton souhait sera peut-être exaucé !

\- Tout n'est pas perdu alors. J'en ai cependant assez de ses hiboux qui vont et viennent à leurs guises.

\- Je ne peux pas empêcher les hiboux de venir ! Répondit Harry sèchement.

\- Pas d'insolence gamin ! Tes soi-disant amis t'ont abandonné. Qui voudrait de toi après tout ? Lâcha Vernon, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

\- Revenu... Murmura sa tante d'une voix blanche.

Elle regardait Harry comme si elle cherchait à sonder son âme afin de savoir s'il disait la vérité ou non. Sa tante s'évertuait tellement à bannir tout ce qui avait trait à la magie, qu'Harry oubliait qu'elle possédait malgré tout des connaissances sur le monde sorcier. Contrairement à son époux, elle ne semblait pas mettre en doute les paroles de son neveu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il apprécia sa tante. Vu son regard, elle avait une idée très précise de ce que pouvait signifier le retour de Voldemort. Le seigneur des ténèbres semblait avoir le pouvoir de faire oublier à sa tante qu'il n'était qu'une erreur de la nature. Peut-être parce que Voldemort la considérait aussi comme tel. Jamais il n'avait vu sa tante comme ça. Elle paraissait avoir peur. Tout trace d'hostilité envers son neveu semblait l'avoir quitté.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu... Affirma Harry.

\- Attends un peu, dit l'oncle Vernon en regardant alternativement sa femme et Harry.

Il paraissait ébahi et désorienté par la compréhension mutuelle qui s'était soudain établie entre eux.

\- Ce Lord Voldemachin est de retour, dis-tu ?

\- Oui. Soupira Harry.

-C'est lui qui a assassiné tes parents ?

\- Oui.

\- Il en a après toi maintenant ?

\- Il semblerait.

Son oncle remonta son pantalon par-dessus son énorme bedaine.

\- Tu vas tout de suite quitter cette maison.

\- Quoi ? Dit Harry.

\- DEHORS ! Fais tes valises et vas t'en ! Vociféra l'oncle Vernon.

Dudley et la tante Pétunia sursautèrent. Harry resta planté sur place, paralysé. Non, son oncle ne pouvait, il ne comprenait pas.

\- Tu m'as entendu ! Pars, je ne veux plus de toi ici. J'aurais dû faire cela, il y a des années. Pas question de nous mettre en danger à cause de toi. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ses anormalités.

Un hibou descendit la cheminée à une telle vitesse qu'il manqua de heurter le sol. Le petit hibou vola droit vers sa tante qui se baissa en poussant un hurlement strident. Le hibou laissa tomber l'enveloppe sur sa tête, fit demi-tour et repartit aussitôt par la cheminée. Harry ne bougea pas en reconnaissant l'enveloppe rouge qui paraissait adresser à sa tante.

\- Tu peux l'ouvrir si tu veux, dit Harry, mais je saurai quand même ce qu'il y a dedans. C'est une Beuglante.

\- Lâche ça, Pétunia. C'est dangereux ! Rugit l'oncle Vernon.

\- C'est à moi qu'elle est adressée, dit la tante Pétunia d'une voix tremblante. À moi, Vernon, regarde ! Mrs Pétunia Dursley, dans la cuisine du 4, Privet Drive…

Horrifiée, elle reprit son souffle. Une fumée s'élevait de l'enveloppe rouge.

\- Ouvre-la ! s'écria Harry. Fais vite ! De toute façon, tu ne peux pas y échapper !

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

La main tremblante, elle jetait en tous sens des regards affolés, comme si elle cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir, mais il était trop tard : l'enveloppe s'enflamma et la tante Pétunia la lâcha en poussant un hurlement.

Une voix terrifiante s'éleva alors de la lettre de feu, résonnant avec force dans l'espace confiné de la cuisine :

\- Souviens-toi de ma dernière, Pétunia.

La tante Pétunia semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. La tête entre les mains, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Dudley. Dans le silence, l'enveloppe acheva de se consumer, se transformant en un petit tas de cendres.

\- Tu vas rester, les voisins vont jaser sinon. Files-te coucher, je t'interdis de sortir de la maison !

Ordonna sa tante avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre et envenimer la situation. Bien qu'elle fût toujours très pâle, elle retrouvait très vite sa brusquerie habituelle et ses manières désagréables.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et monta dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le cliquetis familier des verrous qui l'empêcheraient de sortir. La gravité de la situation l'angoissait. On allait venir le chercher, il devait préparer ses affaires.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui énervait profondément Severus Rogue, c'était qu'on le dérange pendant son temps libre. Déjà qu'il n'en avait plus beaucoup entre son rôle d'agent double pour le seigneur des ténèbres et l'ordre du Phoenix, son travail de professeur, les convocations incessantes de Voldemort et les missions absurdes de Dumbledore, il commençait à saturer. Le maitre des potions venait de transplaner dans la banlieue de Londres. Il savait exactement où il se trouvait : non loin de Privet Drive, lieu de résidence d'Harry Potter. Albus voulait qu'il récupéré l'adolescent, comme si jouer à la baby-sitter représentait son passe-temps favori.

Parfois, il doutait de la santé mentale et du bien-fondé des manœuvres d'Albus Dumbledore pour vaincre le mage noir. Miser tous les espoirs du monde magique sur un gamin d'à peine quinze ans, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Hormis le fait que Potter était insupportable, insolent, borné, têtu, indiscipliné, ce gosse était le portrait craché de son père avec en prime l'incroyable facilité d'attirer les ennuis. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré car même s'il n'était pas un fan du survivant, ce dernier n'était qu'un enfant. Selon Severus, on ne demandait pas à un enfant de tuer même pour sauver le monde entier.

La nuit avait amené avec elle, un peu de fraicheur. Cela ne déplaisait point à Severus qui préférait les températures hivernales. Il pénétra dans la maison de Potter sans se faire remarquer de ses occupants. Une chance pour lui, il n'avait aucune envie de croiser Pétunia. Arrivé devant la chambre de l'adolescent, il fronça les sourcils en remarquant les verrous qui en fermait l'accès. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? D'un geste de la main et d'un sortilège informulé, il déverrouilla les serrures puis ouvrit la porte.

Là, il se figea. Le maitre des potions imaginait depuis toujours un Potter chouchouté, adulé et pourri-gâté par sa famille. Certes, des doutes le tenaillaient au début. On parlait tout de même de Pétunia Evans, l'horrible peste qui détestait Lily. Selon Albus, l'enfant bénéficiait de tout le luxe et l'attention nécessaire. Severus l'avait cru. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux remettait en cause toutes ses croyances au sujet de Potter. Le survivant dormait en chien de fusil sur un matelas miteux posé à même le sol. Une vieille couverture élimée recouvrait le jeune homme. Dans un coin se trouvait une armoire bancale qui tenait debout par on ne sait quel miracle. Sur une petite table rongée par les mites reposait les lunettes de l'adolescent. Une grande partie des certitudes qui lui permettait de justifier son attitude vis-à-vis de Potter s'écroulaient tel un château de cartes. Il secoua sans ménagement l'épaule du survivant.

\- Debout Potter ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Si j'étais le seigneur des ténèbres, vous seriez déjà mort ! Commenta-t'il avec dédain.

Severus eut la satisfaction de voir le gamin sursauter. Il se morigéna en voyant le regard apeuré du griffondor. Ce dernier chassa tout émotion de son visage en reconnaissant le maitre des potions. L'homme était surpris de voir que son élève pouvait arborer un masque digne de n'importe quel serpentard. Il savait qu'il abusait très souvent avec Potter. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Par moment, il confondait le père et le fils mais, Harry Potter n'était pas James Potter. Au fond de lui Severus en était conscient. Difficile d'oublier les brimades, les blagues très souvent cruelles que lui avaient infligés les maraudeurs. Il y avait Lily, son seul et unique amour. Lily qui lui avait préféré James Potter, au point de l'épouser et de lui faire un fils.

\- Vos affaires sont prêtes ? demandât-il plus doucement lorsque Potter se mit debout.

\- Mes affaires sont chez les Weasley !

\- Que font vos affaires chez les Weasley ? Comment pouvez-vous faire vos devoirs de vacances ainsi ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'y toucher, mon oncle me l'interdit ! Ma famille n'aime pas la magie, alors pour éviter qu'on me les jette, Ron les garde... Lâcha Harry à contrecœur comme si le fait d'en dire trop à son professeur le répugnait.

Cela devait probablement être le cas, jugea Severus. Vu la relation qu'il entretenait avec le survivant, il n'était certainement pas le confident idéal. Toutefois au vu de ce qu'il découvrait sur Potter, il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Albus Dumbledore. Tout dans cette maison jusqu'à l'attitude du garçon sentait la maltraitance. Même si ce dernier s'avérait être une plaie, il méritait mieux. Pour Lily, il veillerait à ce que son fils soit mieux traité à l'avenir. Bien entendu, il lui faudrait faire des efforts. Rien que d'y penser, Severus grimaça. Cela serait compliqué, voir douloureux mais pour Lily, il y arriverait.

\- Partons d'ici ! Je n'ai guère envie de m'attarder dans cette maison !

Il ne voulait absolument pas croiser la sœur de Lily. Il ne manquait plus qu'une confrontation avec Pétunia pour que la migraine qui commençait à élire domicile sous son crâne, s'installe définitivement.

\- Vous avez l'air épuisé professeur, ça va aller ? Demanda Potter avec ce que supposa Rogue de l'inquiétude.

Un coup d'œil au garçon le lui confirma. C'était un comble, il arrivait à provoquer la sollicitude d'un gamin qu'il rabaissait très souvent. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine. De larges cernes noirs lui mangeaient le visage rendant son teint plus blafard que d'habitude. Il maigrissait malgré les copieux repas qu'il avalait. Ses joues creusées témoignaient de cela. Ses muscles souffraient ce qui expliquait la raideur de son corps. Quiconque le voyait pouvait deviner son épuisement . Le stress le minait de l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas combien de temps, il pourrait encore supporter son statut d'espion. Dumbledore insistait pour qu'il continue en lui rappelant sans cesse l'importance de sa mission. Le directeur de Poudlard lui donnait l'impression par moment qu'il n'était qu'un pion. Albus se fichait bien de savoir qu'il subissait régulièrement le doloris. Tant qu'il ramenait des informations, peu importait l'état dans lequel il rentrait des réunions du seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Je vais bien Potter ! Mentit Rogue en poussant Potter hors de la chambre.

Ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec Pétunia Dursley en robe de chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle paraissait toujours aussi horripilante que lorsqu'elle était gamine. Severus maudissait Albus Dumbledore de l'avoir chargé du rapatriement de Potter. Toute cette affaire était une véritable sinécure et cela n'allait certainement pas s'arranger. De mieux en mieux, il lui semblait que le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur lui. Il sentit Potter se recroqueviller contre lui. Severus haussa un sourcil devant le comportement du gosse. Le survivant craignait tellement la colère de sa famille qu'il recherchait sa protection.

\- Toi misérable cafard, que fais-tu chez moi ? Les anormaux dans ton genre ne respectent-ils donc rien ? Toujours aussi répugnant Rogue.

\- Je suis venu chercher ton neveu, nous partons. Potter ! Appela calmement Rogue sans accorder grande attention à la femme qui écumait de rage.

Il ressentait l'agitation et la surprise de Potter. Cela ne le surprenait guère. Le môme ignorait tout du passé qui le liait à sa mère. Il doutait fortement que Pétunia ait pris la peine de lui parler de Lily. Pétunia haïssait la magie, haïssait Lily parce qu'elle était magique.

\- Lily se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle le savait ! Elle te détestait, tu l'as insulté et tu l'as trahie. A présent voilà que tu t'occupes du monstre, tu me diras vous serez bien ensemble ! Sifflât-elle avec agressivité

Il jeta un regard à Potter qui semblait osciller entre l'incompréhension et la peur. Le survivant ignorait tout de la relation qu'il avait entretenu avec sa mère.

\- Tu étais une harpie enfant Pétunia et tu l'es toujours...Tu ne te bonifies pas avec l'âge, tu ne fais que t'enlaidir. Déclara d'une voix caressante Rogue.

\- Comment peux-tu seulement t'approcher de son fils après ce que tu as fait ? C'est d'un pathétique ! A moins que tu ne veuilles le tuer ? Il ne devrait même pas exister, tu lui rendrais service en mettant fin à son existence...

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent. A priori, les remarques de sa tante ne le traumatisaient pas plus que cela. Comme si les paroles de cette vipère était une vieille rengaine à laquelle il n'accordait pas d'importance.

\- Je suis certain que sa mort te comblerait de joie, n'est-ce-pas ? Railla l'espion avant d'ajouter " Potter, on s'en va ! "

Il retint un soupir agacé. Des envies de meurtres lui traversant l'esprit.

\- Tu le connais ? Demanda le survivant avec méfiance.

Severus pouvait comprendre les interrogations de Potter. Il n'avait guère envie de s'attarder pour satisfaire la curiosité du gamin.

\- Tais-toi ! Ordonnât-il avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

Pétunia essaya de parler et porta la main à sa gorge en constatant qu'aucun son ne sortait.

\- Potter, dites au revoir à cette mégère !

Le professeur de potions ne parût guère surpris en voyant le survivant ignorer sa tante et descendre les escaliers. Une fois dehors, il se trouva submergé de question.

\- Que voulait-elle dire ? Vous connaissiez ma mère ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il attrapa le bras du gamin et transplana. Ils arrivèrent sur une petite place crasseuse. Les façades des maisons environnantes n'étaient pas accueillantes.

\- C'était quoi ? Que faisons-nous ici ? Demanda le jeune homme avec antipathie.

\- Transplanage d'escorte. Lisez ceci que je me débarrasse de vous.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et repris le parchemin des mains de Potter avant que ce dernier ne le jette. Il reprit le morceau de parchemin et y mit le feu du bout de sa baguette magique.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'Ordre du… ? commença Harry.

\- Pas ici ! Ne vous a-t 'on rien appris ? Ceci n'est pas un jeu.

Il attrapa le bras du fléau de son existence une fois et l'entraina vers une maison de taille imposante.

\- De quoi parlait ma tante ?

\- Je veux savoir Professeur, il s'agit de ma mère.

Il soupira, le garnement ne lui ficherait pas la paix avant d'avoir une réponse.

\- Lily et moi étions amis avant Poudlard... C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Pétunia à toujours était une mégère. Lâcha Severus à contrecœur avant de le pousser à l'intérieur de la maison.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, ses yeux noisettes écarquillés et le regard empli des cauchemars qui n'épargnaient aucuns de ses sommeils. Elle s'était assise dans un sursaut de panique, et resta un instant confuse à guetter chaque recoins, comme si les monstres qui hantaient ses nuits pouvaient se cacher dans sa chambre. Il lui fallut attendre que son cœur cesse de battre à toute vitesse. Elle se força à respirer calmement.

Les derniers vestiges de terreur la quittèrent peu à peu. La jeune femme soupira et se leva. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse se dit-elle en contemplant son reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire. Une certaine agitation semblait régner dans les étages inférieurs du douze square Grimmaurd. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien causer tout ce cirque avant de se rappeler qu'Harry devait être arrivé.

Elle allait devoir quitter la tranquillité de sa chambre pour faire face à son meilleur ami et aux autres. Les autres qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la regarder avec pitié, dédain, peur... Rien n'était plus pareil depuis cette fameuse nuit trois semaines plus tôt.

Elle arrivait presque à sentir encore l'odeur métallique et poisseuse du sang de ses parents. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, Hermione revoyait les corps sans vie de ses parents. Le rire dément de Bellatrix resonnait encore dans ses oreilles par moment. Et cette effroyable vérité qui remettait en cause toutes ses certitudes. Ses parents étaient capables de mentir, de lui mentir. Ses parents n'étaient pas moldus. Des sangs-purs ayant renoncés à la magie, voilà ce qu'ils étaient à son plus grand désarroi. Ils avaient de bonnes raisons, Voldemort désirait qu'ils rejoignent ses mangemorts. Son père était un Grey, famille ancienne, connue sa maitrise de la magie du sang. Rien que de songer à cela, elle frémissait. La magie du sang s'apparentait à de la magie noire à ses yeux. Sa mère quant à elle, était une Veritas, famille connue pour son don prescience. Don qui avec la mort de ses parents commençait à se manifester. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Dumbledore et d'autres personnes savaient la vérité à son sujet. Selon le directeur de Poudlard, il fallait qu'elle comprenne ses parents voulaient la protéger. Ils avaient bloqué son don de voyance afin qu'elle est une scolarité normale, sans ce fardeau. Il semblait aussi qu'elle est une tante du côté de son père, tante qui apparemment désirait prendre soin d'elle. Elle trouvait cela étrange. Comment pouvait-on avoir envie de s'occuper de la fille de son frère qui n'avait pas daigné donner des nouvelles ? Telle était la question qui taraudait Hermione.

C'est quand même fou la vitesse à laquelle une vie peut basculer. Elle enfila un jean noir et un sweat avant de mettre une paire de basket. Elle devait descendre mais n'en éprouvait aucune envie. Son meilleur ami allait avoir besoin de soutien. On l'accusait du meurtre de Diggory mais elle doutait sincèrement que leur relation reste intacte. Depuis que Molly connaissait sa filiation, la mère de Ron s'arrangeait pour que ses enfants l'évitent. Ron et Ginny l'observait du coin de l'œil lors des repas avec pitié et parfois un peu de dégoût.

Hermione ne désirait pas en prime affronter le regard accusateur d'Harry. Mieux valait une cassure nette plutôt qu'une amitié branlante à cause de ses origines. Elle était une gryffondor et devait par conséquent faire preuve de courage.

Elle descendit les escaliers sans grand enthousiasme. Elle se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

\- Vous trouvez cela normal de me laisser dans l'ignorance ? Lâcha Harry avant de poursuivre. Hermione ne m'a même pas écrit !

Un silence impressionnant naquit quand la plupart des adultes remarquèrent sa présence.

\- C'est vrai, elle n'est même pas là pour m'accueillir. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive de si grave pour oublier ses amis ? Continua le survivant alors que Ron lui faisait signe de se taire.

\- Mes parent sont morts. Est-ce suffisant ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix polaire.

Elle vit son ami déglutir. Rougir, blêmir avant de faire un pas dans sa direction.

\- Hermione, je... Désolé...

Elle le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

\- Gardes donc tes excuses. Je ne sais même pas si je suis triste ou pas. Mes parents étaient en réalités des sorciers avec des affinités certaines pour les ténèbres, ils m'ont menti toute ma vie. Tout comme Dumbledore et un certain nombre de personnes ici présentes. J'ignore même si nous pouvons encore être ami. Il ne serait pas de bon ton qu'un Potter traine avec une Grey dont la magie est plus ou moins incontrôlable. N'est-ce pas ce que pense tout le monde ? Demanda Hermione avec un sourire froid avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, la jeune femme s'effondra en silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjours les loulous. Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir pris le temps de lire le premier chapitre. Voilà le deuxième. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2

Si l'on devait décrire Narcissa Malefoy en un mot, on dirait parfaite. Depuis son plus jeune âge, ses parents l'avaient modelé afin qu'elle soit la parfaite petite sang-pur digne d'épouser Lucius Malefoy. Elle s'est pliée à toutes les exigences pour entrer dans le moule. Une femme doit obéir d'abord à ses parents puis à son mari. La liberté n'existe pas pour les personnes de son sexe. Il lui incombe donc d'être parfaite. Ne pas mettre ses coudes sur la table. Boire du thé même si l'on a cette boisson en horreur. Préserver la pâleur de sa peau. Ne jamais élever la voix. Savoir se taire. Obéir encore et toujours même si cela nous brise le cœur.

Cette nuit, elle est en passe d'enfreindre toutes les règles qui régissent sa vie. Elle avance à tâtons dans les couloirs de son manoir. Il ne faut pas faire de bruit, surtout ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle prend de gros risques. Elle a tellement peur, ils vont le transformer en monstre. La chambre de Drago se trouve au bout du couloir. En franchissant la porte, elle pousse un soupir de soulagement. Son fils dort à poing fermé. Elle s'approche doucement et secoue son épaule pour le réveiller.

\- Maman ? Qu'est ce...

\- Chut ! Habille-toi rapidement ! Ordonne-t'elle en lui lançant des habits sombres.

Elle empaquette les affaires de son unique enfant avec diligence. Elle ne sait pas quand il reviendra. Pour beaucoup, Narcissa Malefoy est une sang-pur froide et hautaine, dépourvue de toutes émotions. Rien n'est plus faux. Narcissa possède une multitude de facettes mais elle préfère arborer un masque. Lucius, tout est sa faute. A cause de lui, elle doit mettre son fils à l'abri. Comment a t'il put autoriser le seigneur des ténèbres à s'installer chez eux avec ses mangemorts ? Son mari ne pouvait refuser sans s'exposer à un sort mortel. Elle en est consciente mais elle lui en veut. Elle n'est pas une mangemorte fanatique comme sa sœur. Son bras est intact. Elle ne se battait pas. Elle voulait juste une belle vie. Elle se soucie comme d'une guigne des statuts de sang. Cette guerre ne finirait-elle jamais ? Le sang des nés-moldus n'est-il pas aussi rouge que celui des sang-purs ? Tous ces morts, ces vies gâchées pour satisfaire l'égo d'homme incapable de voir que seule compte la magie. Narcissa ne comprend pas comment on peut s'agenouiller devant ça ? Cette créature qui ne ressemble à rien de vivant.

Le seigneur des ténèbres souhaite marquer Drago, elle ne peut laisser pareille horreur se produire. Avant cela Drago devra subir le rite initiatique. Il devra soumettre quelqu'un à l'impérium. Torturer à l'aide du doloris et enfin donner la mort. S'il réussit, il sera jugé digne de rejoindre les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres. Son bébé, son trésor, non, non, non... Plutôt mourir. Pour son fils, elle va trahir. Au diable Lucius et ses idéologies, Drago ne mérite pas une vie si horrible. Elle ne cherche pas d'excuse. C'est si simple, seule une mère aimante peut comprendre. Elle ne peut laisser Lucius détruire l'âme de son fils. Drago ne pourrait jamais survivre ici.

\- Maman ?

\- Chut ! Ninie ! Appelle-t-elle.

Une vieille elfe de maison aux yeux globuleux fait son apparition. Oui, Ninie ferait l'affaire. Elle lui appartenait. Cadeau de mariage de ses parents. Elle obéissait à Lucius uniquement son ordre. Il y a plusieurs mois de cela, elle avait lié la vieille elfe à Drago.

\- Oui maitresse ?

\- Ninie, dorénavant ton seul et unique maître sera Drago. C'est à lui seul que tu dois obéissance. C'est un ordre. Dit-elle avant d'ajouter à son fils. Envoie-là à Poudlard et ordonne-lui d'y rester.

\- Ninie va travailler à Poudlard et ne quittes pas l'enceinte de l'école.

La créature disparait sans un bruit.

\- Garde ta baguette en main et prends mon bras ! Exige Narcissa avant de transplaner.

Drago s'écroule à ses pieds, il n'est pas habitué à transplaner. Elle l'aide à se remettre debout. Il fait presque froid. Au loin, elle aperçoit les lumières d'un cottage. Courage, elle est une Black, et ne doit pas renoncer. Il en va de l'avenir de son fils.

\- Avance, mon cœur. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

L'appréhension la tenaille en arrivant devant l'entrée de cette maison. Avant qu'elle n'ait pût esquisser un geste, la porte s'ouvre.

\- Cissy ? Comment...

Andromèda se tient devant elle. Ce visage si comparable à celui de Bellatrix et pourtant si différent. Bellatrix n'a jamais eu la moindre once de douceur ou de gentillesse. Son cœur se serre et elle se jette dans les bras de cette sœur qui lui a tant manquée.

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Je comprendrais que tu refuses.

\- Si je t'ai donné cette adresse, ce n'est pas pour te jeter dehors. Entrez. Ted va préparer deux chambres s'il te plait ? Dit Andromèda avec douceur.

\- Une seule, Andy, je ne peux pas rester. Lâche Narcissa en se tordant les mains.

\- Maman...

\- Un instant Drago. Je sais que cela fait longtemps et que la famille ne t'a pas bien traité. Je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher cela. Je ne me suis pas opposée et je te dois des excuses. Si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour moi...

\- Ton fils.

\- C'est égoïste de ma part. Il ne peut rester avec moi. Le seigneur des ténèbres désire apposer sa marque. Je n'accepterais pas que cette abomination advienne.

\- Et toi ? Demande sa sœur avec douceur.

\- Je l'aime Andy, si je l'abandonne, j'ai peur... Je sais qu'il a pris de mauvaises décisions, mais tout n'est pas perdu pour lui. Murmure Narcissa en tremblant.

\- Je comprends Cissy. Sois prudente. Je te laisse lui dire au revoir.

Narcissa se tourne vers Drago, la prunelle de ses yeux.

\- C'est pour ton bien. Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais. Je veux le meilleur pour toi et ce n'est certainement pas en suivant les pas de ton père que tu l'obtiendras. Le choix, Drago. C'est ce qui m'a manqué. Jamais, je n'ai pu choisir, je devais juste me plier aux décisions que l'on prenait pour moi. C'est mon cadeau, mon fils. Je t'offre le choix.

\- Maman, pourquoi ? Père va être furieux.

\- On s'en fiche de ton père. Toi seul compte mon cœur. Quand tu es né, j'ai juré de te protéger. Je refuse de te détruire pour satisfaire le seigneur des ténèbres. Le sang n'a aucune importance, seule la magie importe. Il est ridicule de croire que les nés-moldus sont indignes. Ils possèdent le don. Qui sommes-nous pour estimer que la magie à tort en les bénissant ? Oublie tes préjugés, ils ne signifient rien.

Elle serre son fils dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Andy, je te donnerais des nouvelles et des informations dès que je le pourrais... Dit-elle avant de quitter cette maison, le cœur en miette.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il était tôt ou très tard. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau, un bonbon au citron à la bouche. Il étudiait différents dossiers qu'il voulait régler. Il se rendrait dans la matinée au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour présider la réunion du jour. Le groupe n'avait plus vraiment de cohésion. La plupart de ses membres étant mort lors de la précédente guerre. Les nouveaux membres recrutés par ses soins étaient prometteurs. En particuliers les deux collègues de Maugrey, Tonks et Kingsley.

Le retour du seigneur des ténèbres allait avoir de graves conséquences sur le monde sorcier. Il devait prendre des dispositions pour la sécurité des élèves. Le ministère ne lui facilitait pas la tâche en niant le retour de Voldemort. Les journaux ne cessaient de le calomnier. Cornélius Fudge n'avait pas besoin de lui pour saper son autorité. Bientôt, Tom Jedusor commettrait une erreur et le gouvernement ne pourrait plus se voiler la face. Les disparitions, les meurtres inexpliqués commençaient déjà à inquiéter. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la politique diffamatoire du ministre continuer.

Le premier ministre avait réussi un coup de maitre en faisant accuser le survivant du meurtre de Diggory. Bien sûr tout se jouerait lors de l'audience du 12 août. Il était confiant, les accusations de Fudge ne tenaient pas la route. La défense mise en place par ses soins innocenterait Harry et porterait un sérieux coup aux déclarations du ministère. Cela l'aiderait à mettre fin au lynchage médiatique qu'il subissait. Il ne pouvait laisser sa pièce maitresse atterrir à Azkaban. Tout ça à cause de la crainte irrationnelle de Cornélius, comme si devenir ministre intéressait Dumbledore.

Après cela, il mettrait un programme d'étude en place pour le garçon. Il fallait qu'il soit suffisamment préparé mais pas trop. Il avait tout fait pour que le gamin reste ignare et malléable. Il s'assurerait que cela reste ainsi sur certains points.

Ses pairs étaient bien trop confiants pour prendre conscience du danger. Les sorciers aimaient bien faire l'autruche. Le changement quel qu'il soit était à bannir. Comme si garder la tête dans le sable ferait disparaitre Jedusor.

Directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot, manitou suprême de la confédération international des sorciers, telles étaient les fonctions que le grand Albus Dumbledore avait obtenues. Il avait sacrifié beaucoup pour tout cela. Trahir Gellert lui avait ouvert toutes les portes. Malgré tout, cela n'avait pas suffi. Avec Tom Jedusor, il avait touché le gros lot. Dumbledore reconnaissait avoir trop tardé lors de la première tentative de Tom. Il s'était laissé débordé et cela failli se retourner contre lui. Planifier son ascension au plus haut de la société sorcière impliquait la création d'une juste cause. Combattre les ténèbres représentait le moyen le plus sûr d'unifier la nation sorcière sous son égide. Tromper Grindelwald fut très facile. Guider Tom sur la voie des ténèbres, une simple formalité.

Ce qu'il ne prévu pas fut Lily Evans. Le sacrifice d'une mère pour son enfant. Dumbledore n'avait jamais vu, un acte magique d'une telle puissance. En mourant pour sauver son fils, Lily dotait ce dernier d'une protection incroyable. Un hibou grand-duc mit un terme à ses réflexions. Il fronça les sourcils en récupérant la lettre.

Monsieur Dumbledore

Je vous informe que j'ai recueilli mon neveu, Drago Malefoy. Ma sœur me le confie afin qu'il échappe au sort funeste que lui réserve Voldemort. Narcissa n'éprouve aucun désir de voir son fils arborer ce tatouage malfaisant.

Je souhaite qu'il m'accompagne au quartier général pour qu'il fasse connaissance avec Sirius. Si vous pouviez passer à la maison pour le mettre dans le secret. Narcissa me transmettra des informations si l'occasion se présente.

Andromèda Tonks.

Dumbledore exulta. Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas une mangemorte, mais son mari avait accès à des informations de la plus haute importance. Avoir le rejeton en son pouvoir était une bonne nouvelle. Un moyen de pression inestimable sur les Malefoy. Il allait garder un œil sur tout ce petit monde. Surtout, sur Potter, le garçon ne devait pas apprendre à réfléchir par lui-même. Les dégâts qu'un survivant conscient de son pouvoir causeraient ne lui plaisait guère. Harry Potter était capable de réformer le monde magique. Albus frissonna en imaginant le résultat.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Drago Malefoy avait l'impression que son univers volait en éclat. C'était dérangeant, tous ses points de repère ne signifiaient plus rien.

Sa mère ne croyait pas que les nés-moldus était des êtres inférieurs. Première nouvelle. Enfin, pas vraiment. S'il se montrait honnête, sa mère ne prononçait jamais une seule parole désobligeante envers eux. Seule compte la magie. Ce n'était pas faux. Granger par exemple, possédait plus de magie dans ce petit doigt que certains sang-purs dans tous leurs corps. Il s'inquiétait pour sa mère. Il se demandait comment allait l'accueillir les membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Pas très bien à priori.

Il se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée du 12, square Grimmaurd et hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Il entendait les récriminations de Potter et Weasley, les doutes de Maugrey.

\- Tiens Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Granger.

\- Euh...

\- Le chat a mangé ta langue. Ricana la jeune femme.

Quelque chose semblait différent chez son ennemie. Enfin ancienne ennemie. Ses yeux étaient cernés comme si ses nuits n'étaient pas de tout repos. Elle paraissait fragile. Hermione Granger n'était pas fragile. Elle était plus belle que dans son souvenir. Un je ne sais quoi de farouche et hautain se dégageait d'elle. Ses yeux marrons brûlaient d'une flamme froide, glaciale, qui n'existait pas avant.

\- Tu as changé. Lâcha-t 'il

\- Toi aussi. Les gens évoluent c'est ainsi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le Malefoy que je connais ne serait pas ici autrement. C'est à cause de toi tout ce remue-ménage, je présume.

\- Ma présence ne fait pas l'unanimité.

\- Je te rassure, la mienne non plus.

Drago la regarda surpris. Qu'est-ce-qui avait bien pût se passer pour que la jeune femme soit mise à l'écart ? Elle accompagnait Potter dans ses aventures depuis leurs premières années à Poudlard.

-Tu comptes rester ici les écouter pendant longtemps ou tu vas te défendre un peu ?

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de les interrompre ?

\- Leur délire peut durer longtemps et j'ai envie d'un café.

\- Café ?

\- C'est une boisson moldu, je vais te faire goûter. Allez viens... Dit la jeune femme en lui prenant le bras.

Le silence se fit en les voyant entrer dans la cuisine. Molly s'avança vers eux.

\- Hermione, le cas de Malefoy n'est pas réglé.

\- Qu'il vous entende depuis le couloir ou de la cuisine je ne vois pas de différence. Au moins dans la cuisine, il sera assis et pourra boire quelque chose. Ce qui est quand même plus hospitalier. Répliqua froidement Hermione en remplissant deux tasse et en y ajoutant du sucre. Drago prit la boisson qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Mrs Granger ? Questionna Dumbledore.

Drago se ratatina en voyant le regard assassin que la gryffondor destina au directeur de Poudlard. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- Personne ici présent n'a pris la peine de lancer un sort de silence sur la pièce. Il est ridicule d'argumenter pendant deux heures de son cas. Il n'est pas question d'en faire un membre de l'ordre que je sache. Il s'agit juste de le garder en sécurité.

Les mines déconfites des membres de l'ordre mirent un peu de baume au cœur de Drago.

\- On parle de Malefoy, Hermione. Celui qui t'as insulté pendant quatre ans. Répliqua Harry.

\- On parle d'un gosse sous l'influence de son père. Si tu avais été à sa place, je doute que tu aurais fait preuve de plus d'intelligence.

\- Mrs Granger... Commença Maugrey.

\- C'est Mrs Grey, je ne cautionne pas les mensonges quels qu'ils soient. Je pensais que l'une des missions de l'ordre était de protéger ceux qui en ont besoin.

\- Elle n'a part tort. C'est mon neveu, ma sœur me l'a confié. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'ennuyer toute la journée chez moi. Ici, il sera en compagnie de jeunes de son âge. Lâcha Andromèda.

\- On ne veut peut-être pas de la compagnie d'un mangemort. Répondit Ron avec hargne.

\- Cela ne me ravit pas non plus Weasmoche. Je ne suis pas un mangemort. Il n'y a aucune marque sur mon bras.

\- Question de temps. Les gens comme toi sont pourris. Tu viens d'une famille noire. Argumenta le plus jeune des fils Weasley.

\- Le gamin n'a pas tort Albus. Quand on voit le père, la question se pose. Dit Maugrey.

\- Quand est-ce que vous allez grandir ? Les Black sont aussi une famille pratiquant la magie noire. Sirius a baigné dedans depuis son plus jeune âge et pourtant il est assis à cette table. Drago pourra rester avec moi, je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients.

Drago était surpris. Il n'imaginait pas trouver en Granger, une alliée qui le défendrait. Enfin pas Granger, Grey. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Les Grey faisaient parties des anciennes familles sang-purs.

\- Tu es sûre Hermione ? Sirius a choisi de quitter sa famille, ce n'est pas pareil. Tu le sais ? Questionna Harry.

\- Stupide idiot borné. Il ne va pas me tuer. Il me semble que Drago est parti de chez lui tout comme Sirius. Un Malefoy de moins dans les rangs de Voldemort, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- C'est le filleul de Rogue ! Argumenta Sirius.

\- Qui est un espion pour l'ordre. Votre cousine c'est Bellatrix Lestrange. Devons-nous vous juger par rapport à ses actions ? Jugez-moi si cela vous chante mais je ne suis pas mon père. Répliqua le jeune Malefoy.

Sirius piqua un fard. Drago ne put ignorer le reniflement méprisant de Maugrey, ni les coups d'œil sceptiques de la plupart des gens de l'ordre.

\- Vu que Mrs Grey accepte de garder un œil sur monsieur Malefoy, je pense qu'on peut accepter sa présence parmi nous. Lâcha Minerva McGonagall.

Avant que quiconque ne put rajouter quoi se soit Albus Dumbledore confirma les propos de sa directrice adjointe.

\- On peut déjeuner maintenant que le souci est réglé ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Oui je vais préparer le repas. Confirma Molly.

\- Il y a une chambre de libre en face de la tienne Hermione. Mal... Drago peut s'y installer. Dit Sirius.

-Je l'aide à s'installer avant qu'on mange. Expliqua la jeune femme en l'entrainant vers les chambres. Les personnes présentes ne savaient pas ce que signifiait ce rapprochement inattendu. Devant l'escalier, Drago s'arrêta et fixa Hermione.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Bien.

\- Pour l'instant en effet.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa meilleure amie sortir de la cuisine avec la fouine.

\- Ron pourquoi Hermione est comme ça ? Elle n'est pas pareille.

\- Pas ici... Souffla Ron en trainant Harry vers leur chambre. Ils s'assirent sur le lit de Ron.

\- Alors ? Demanda Harry impatient.

\- Maman aime pas qu'on parle de ça. Les parents d'Hermione sont morts.

\- Je sais. Elle n'a pas l'air plus triste que ça.

\- Ses parents s'étaient pas des moldus mais des sorciers. Ils se cachaient depuis la première guerre en se faisant passer pour des moldus. Son père était Richard Grey et sa mère Jane Veritas. Les Grey sont affiliés à la magie noire depuis des siècles. Ils sont des experts de la magie du sang. Rien de bien reluisant selon maman. Les Véritas sont des voyants véritables. Elle les blâme de lui avoir caché tout ça. Un sortilège bloquait le don d'Hermione mais il a sauté lorsque ses parents... Elle a dû mal à le maitriser. Plus personne ne veut la toucher. Sa tante ne va plus tarder à arriver d'ailleurs.

\- Tu l'évites. Devina Harry.

\- Maman veut pas trop qu'on s'approche d'elle.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'elle a besoin de nous ? Demanda Harry.

\- Peut-être mais tu sais les Grey et les Veritas n'ont pas bonnes réputations. La magie du sang c'est pas rien. Je suis pas prêt à prendre ce risque même pour Mione. Et puis elle a mis de la distance entre nous. En plus, elle défend la fouine.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je vais faire un tour.

\- Ok Harry. Je pense que d'ici dix minutes le repas sera prêt.

Harry sortit. Il était perplexe. Il se mit en quête de la chambre de son amie. Il tomba sur elle dans l'escalier.

\- Hermione, je peux te parler ?

\- Tu n'as pas peur d'être contaminé ? Je suis maléfique, une sorcière noire en puissance.

\- Idiote. Lâcha-t 'il avant d'essayer de lui prendre la main. Elle recula.

\- Il faut que je mette mes gants. Expliqua-t-elle avant de les enfiler.

\- A ce point ?

\- C'est moins violent avec les objets mais vaut mieux éviter que nos peaux entrent en contact Harry.

\- Je ferais attention.

\- Tu ne t'enfuis pas en courant ?

Il sentit la peur dans sa voix. Il maudit brièvement tous les occupants de cette maison.

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je ne sais pas réfléchir sans toi. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je sais que ces crétins n'ont pas dû aider. Tu as perdu Malefoy ?

\- Il arrive. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être pire que Voldemort. J'aurais dû t'écrire mais je craignais ta réaction. Il faut qu'on discute de ton audience mais avant on doit aller manger !


End file.
